


Like A Dream

by Youmie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmie/pseuds/Youmie
Summary: Everything is ready for the dark ritual, the only thing that's amiss is the sacrifice of a life in exchange for Fomortiis revival. However before Lyon will sacrifice himself, the devil tempts him to use His powers for his own pleasure. Lyon refuses. Or does he really?
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gradoprincelyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradoprincelyon/gifts), [tonkatsupls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/gifts), [sieg (siegnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegnerd/gifts), [Heokram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heokram).



> This is my first attempt at writing smut or at least as close as I'm able to write smut. The story probably doesn't fall under "mature" but HELL does it feel to me
> 
> I just want Lyon to be loved is that too much to ask
> 
> Senpais, I hope you will like whatever this is

A shadow wanders through the ruin that once used to be a temple. The forest and the cursed land the black temple stands onto seem to steal even the stars' lights from the night sky. The night is pitch black without a single light; the only noise is the steps of the intruder. 

The dark shape comes to a halt, revealing his claws, opening something. Purple lights escape from the tome the figure is holding, illuminating the huge room with their glow. Runes written in a long-forgotten language flow through the air. The gaunt shadow from before turns into a young man, his face looks pale and tired as if he hadn't slept for quite a while. 

"Everything is prepared." 

His voice echoes through the ruins, eyes fixated on the runes flying before him as if he could understand what they are saying. 

"There's only one thing left for me to do..." 

Unlike the rest of his body, Lyon's voice doesn't quiver. 

"I'm going to avert the earthquake. My people will be saved. All that's left is my sacrifice." 

In a moment of weakness, the devil's voice speaks to him again. Lyon got used to Him at the very least. The mage isn't afraid of a foul creature like Him. Not when the young man knows his goal is just. Even if the end doesn't justify the sins he committed. 

_A worthless human like you finally has a purpose! And the best thing is nobody of your precious little citizens had to do the cruelties you did for Him. Isn't that exactly what you wished for? You can be of use in the end. Everyone's life will be better when you are gone. No one will miss a weakling like you anyway. Better even, you will do them a favour. Your precious twins will be glad they don't have to see you again._

Lyon shakes and sinks to the ground. The voice in his head sounds too familiar, too much like he remembers. Was it The Demon King? Or could it be the voice the same he had heard since he was a boy? He can't find a definitive answer for himself. 

"They won't miss me… my own life doesn't matter to the lives' of thousands," he repeats mindlessly. 

Cold hands meet an even colder ground. Without noticing, Lyon starts to crawl his fingers into the hard stone plates. Neither does he feel the skin breaking nor the blood covering his knuckles. He got used to the pain a long time ago. 

"Soon… I can escape." 

The prince's voice refuses to say the words aloud his lips form. It's a forbidden thing to say. But fitting for a coward as himself. Ephraim had never thought of ending his life to flee from the throne. And even now, he depends on the twins to end his life for he cannot bring himself to do it. 

_You really are a miserable coward._

Too sickly to rule by himself, too brittle to impress Eirika, too weak to keep up with Ephraim. He's worthless in any way possible. Grado deserves better than him. Anyone deserves better than him. 

**Are you done pitying yourself? Your constant self-doubting tires me. Do I have to remind you whom this body belongs to now?!**

Upon that, the young man's body stands up at once and his hands move to a pale throat, bony hands pressing down. 

"Oh Lyon, you poor pathetic fool. Spar me with your petty little insecurities." The Demon King says with a stolen voice.

Suddenly Lyon feels a sadistic grin growing on his face. 

"I just got a delicious idea. To celebrate your death and my revival." Lyon's body laughs diabolically. 

Cold and rough fingers dig deeper into his skin and Lyon wishes he could choke but He doesn't let him. 

"How about we have some fun?"

The prince has no time to think about the demon's intention when his thoughts are interrupted by a darkness clouding his mind. 

**There's no point in lying to me. I have seen every filthy thought, every sinful desire in your heart. Isn't that what you always wanted? With these powers of mine you can have anything you want!**

"That's not- I would never act on these thoughts!" 

**Who are you trying to convince? Before this body rottens why not use it for your own pleasure? Yet If you're not willing… Shall I claim Eirika for you? Crush Ephraim? Aren't you curious to see your darkest desires becoming reality?**

"I-I… Ugh" 

**Make the girl obey! Use my powers and you will have her undying love. I know you have thought about that several times.**

"N-no."

The Demon King doesn't allow the prince to think, not even for a moment. 

"I… I have already used Eirika's kindness for your advantage several times. I don't intend to hurt her any more!" he manages to answer through gritted teeths.

"I'm going to keep my part of our pact, can you keep yours?" he can't suppress a smile when he feels The Demon King falter for a second, "Or perhaps you truly are just a despicable, miserable creature who cannot keep its own word?"

He lets go off Lyon’s throat and he coughs triumphal.

Lyon has become quite good at mind games like these. Every time, the mage has been able to avert The Demon King's temptations. And in return, degrade the devil. After all, the demon longs only for destruction. His desire for chaos is nothing compared to the dreams of the human heart. 

There's a far too long silence until he hears the demon's counter. 

**You should better remember your place, human. Once I am reborn, when I receive my ancient power, I promise you will get to see my might yourself. In fact, I will make sure it's the last thing you see before you sacrifice that pitiful flesh of yours.**

Lyon can feel The Demon King laughing maniacally. He must think the poisoned daggers he disguised as words had hurt him. But the anxious boy who listened to that monster's petty words is long gone. 

"Say what you need to say as long as you keep your promise."

The devil grimaces. Then, suddenly he smirks. 

**Heh I wonder… you refuse flatly to have some fun with the girl, yet… if I remember correctly, you've imagined even darker scenarios with the boy. But… I haven't heard a retort from you yet. Isn't that highly interesting? ******

Just as Lyon wants to counter, the demon disappears, leaving the prince alone with himself. Even his thoughts are free once more. 

It's a trap. The Devil tries to mislead him; corrupt his noble intentions. Surely, this is some kind of pathetic effort to destroy Lyon's plan for the twins to end The Demon King afterwards? Lyon's thoughts aren't unfamiliar to him after all. Of course, the devil patiently waits for Lyon to destroy his own plan. But he will not falter, he will give The Demon King no last victory. No chance to corrupt his dreams. 

The prince slides down the wall he was standing before and curses himself that these weren't his first thoughts. More impure thoughts entered his mind and Lyon tries to suppress them, even now. There's no use in it, he will never be able to keep up with strong, handsome Ephraim. It's useless to even think about. 

Except if… 

Memories of earlier dreams born from jealousy and envy appear and Lyon curses himself again. As much as he longs for both of the twins, there's no way he could have any of them. Why would they want him? He's weak, pathetic, a poor excuse of a prince. And then there's Ephraim, the strong, handsome prince of Renais. Brave and confident in himself, a man every woman swoons over. An ideal prince. 

Hands cover his eyes as he curses himself again. He wants to see the other prince fall. Just once. But at the same time, he wants to see Ephraim happy. It's an emotional disaster that reappears every time he thinks about his friend. 

"Ephraim." 

~

Lyon thought he was the one observing Ephraim’s actions, following his every movement. But maybe, in reality, he was always the one being chased. 

The prince isn't sure why he returned to the abandoned castle. Maybe the voice in his head wants to torture him. Showing him what he did to the place he used to call home. 

He isn't surprised to find the castle empty. No guards are standing in front of doors he isn't allowed to open. There's no Emperor giving orders. There's no crown-prince hiding behind the heavy stone walls. Only an old painting hanging in the main hall reminds of the last royal family. Lyon looks at a woman with silver hair and a man whose body he desecrated not too long ago. 

"I'm sorry. If only I would have been stronger." 

The infant between the adults is a picture of innocence. Lilac eyes observing his surroundings curiously. Next to it, a picture of Grado's crown-prince. A pale boy shyly looking in his direction. 

Lyon closes his eyes to avert their gazes. 

Out of habit, he runs to a familiar place he used to shut himself in whenever he was not feeling well. Be it because he lost to the twins or be it because of his sickliness, he spent a lot of time in this room. 

As he opens the door the first thing he sees are the piled-up books, the tables nearly seem to break over their weight. 

Before Lyon made a pact with the devil, he had gathered various books to search how the power of Grado's sacred stone could be used for mankind. To make lives easier, to cure incurable illnesses, to prevent catastrophes, to bring loved ones back to life… 

It takes him some time to notice the lance pointed at his throat. 

"Ephraim." 

Renais' prince slightly lowers the weapon. His eyes meet light purple ones. 

Unlike before, Ephraim doesn't immediately fall for it as he did on Neleras peak. A change for the better. 

"Lyon, it's you is it not!" 

Lyon nods. What else should he do? Everything is said already, there’s no need for disguises anymore. The other prince relaxes. Carefully but without hesitation he hugs his friend. The hug makes Lyon smile. It feels nice. It feels warm. 

_It feels unreal_

"Why are you here?" 

The books lay wide-open, Lyon doesn't recall his desk looking so messy. Someone must have found them and searched for something and that very impatiently. He feels the other tense slightly.

"I’m sorry." 

"There's nothing to apologize for. It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me. The important thing is that you will defeat me." Lyon smiles softly and slender fingers brush over teal hair.  
"Promise me you will become the knight in shining armor. The knight who slays evil just like in the tales we read as children. Do you remember? You were so fond of these stories. They were the only books with pictures so you could understand them without reading the letters."

"Lyon…" Ephraim pulls back and the warmth around him fades. 

"There must be another way. Please tell me, Lyon. How can I save you?" Ephraim sounds desperate, Lyon rarely heard him speak like that. His real voice sounds a bit different compared to the sound in Lyon's fantasies. 

"I'm sorry, Ephraim." 

Ephraim’s blue eyes look steady. They have regained their former sharp and strong gaze. Lyon is thankful. 

"Then… I will find a way. I promise. You're my friend, you will always be my friend!"

_Too unreal_

"You are my friend. Forever and always." 

He doesn't deserve these words. Ephraim should never have said them. It's a thing too cruel to say. 

"Lyon, can you hear me? Are you alright, you're shaking!" 

Without a word more, his hands come to cup the other’s cheeks. Lyon relishes in the other's perfect and perplexed face before he kisses him.

Ephraim is the one who pulls back first. His face is a beautiful red, his mouth quivers as if he wanted to say something. But all Lyon can hear is incomprehensible jabbering. 

"This is a dream." 

There's surprise and confusion mixing in Ephraim’s expression. It's funny to look at. 

"It's simple. After everything that has happened by now, you simply cannot see me as your friend anymore. So, this has to be a dream." he explains to the shape of his friend. 

_The nostalgia hurts enough already why must I imagine you here as well-_

Within a second his lips are pressed against Ephraim’s once more.

In his fantasies, Ephraim was skilled in everything. Be it strength, looks or when it comes to intimacy.

So the current underwhelming situation irritates him quite a lot. 

Ephraim’s kisses are sloppy and lack experience, barely even hitting his lips. His nose gets in the way more times than not and their teeths clash embarrassingly often. It's obvious. Ephraim clearly doesn't know what he's doing. It's as if the prince is doing this for the first time. 

"Ephraim…" 

Hearing his name is all it takes for him to strike again. Lyon gasps as he feels Ephraim’s strong but firm grip around him. Lyon slowly pushes him to the bed and, again, feels irritated when he notices an excited glean in the other's eyes whenever he uses some force. If he remembers correctly, this is the same shimmer whenever the hot-headed man got to fight in the training grounds. So why should he… 

Lyon's train of thought is interrupted when they fall onto the soft bedding.

The teal-haired man groans as he falls backwards still in full armor and the other's weight on top of him. Lyon immediately undoes the pauldrons and helps him out of his metal chest piece. Then, he takes off his own shoulder and chest armor, putting it away together with his cloak. Meanwhile, Ephraim had put his gloves off, carefully undoing the now useless bracelet he's still wearing. His gaze now follows Lyon's every movement as he strokes over the other’s chest as an apology for the discomfort. 

His gaze stays there, fixated. He can feel the trained muscles underneath the clothing. So refined even through the shirt. 

"To have you in my own bed and underneath me… I have fantasized about this so often. My imagination must be making a fool of me. This is not real. You are not real." 

With that, the purple-haired man pulls Ephraim’s shirt off, relishing in the sight of scars and defined muscles. There are some fresh wounds too. Hesitantly, Lyon traces his fingers over the other's chest, just lightly. Just to get an idea of what it feels like to have a perfect body. He tenderly traces about scars and bruises. If he wished so, he could make them all disappear at once but these small imperfections make Ephraim look even more gorgeous. 

His hand wanders down the pectoral and finally touches the abominable musculature. Renais' prince is marvellous. Lyon could spend hours looking at him. 

To his surprise, there's no pushing away, no shout for him to stop, Ephraim lets him do as he pleases. It's as if he had become mute, staring at Lyon wide-eyed like a doe. 

"Can you tell me when I will wake up? It should happen soon now. After all, I must return to reality. You will end this nightmare. Isn't that right?"

There's a mix of panic and sadness in the blue eyes looking at him.

"Lyon, please don't say things like that. I- there must be another way! And I won't stop searching for one!"

Another foolish promise he won't be able to keep anyway, Lyon thinks quietly. Unfortunately, he realizes, nothing has changed, everything is still just as he remembers, Ephraim is still so naive it makes him sigh. The prince of Renais doesn't know how to react to that. 

"Lyon, I'm not a dream, I am me. I swear it!" he probs himself up and places a light kiss on Lyon's forehead as if to prove the truth of his words. 

Lyon looks at him for a long time. Suddenly, tears drop on the other prince's face. 

"When are you going to turn into a nightmare, I wonder. Never had a dream lasted for so long before. I don't deserve happiness. I don't want to be saved don't you understand?"

Ephraim reaches for the upper hem of the other's tunic. Lyon wants to laugh how pathetic Ephraim looks, trying to find a way to take the piece of cloth off him. But his laugh comes out as a cough. 

The cold air hits Lyon's own bare chest. Gaunt, pale and unhealthy as the rest of him. Quite the opposite to the other's dream of a physique. 

There's pity in Ephraim’s eyes when he looks at him. Lyon knows this look, Ephraim used to look at him with the same pity every time he beat him in a fight. The memory still humiliates him. 

"I have nothing to offer." 

Ephraim’s head raises up as if to contradict but he shuts his mouth when their eyes meet. 

"You would be better off with a woman." he bites his lip as he spits the ugly truth. "I believe you must have dozens of female admirers. After all, you are…" _everything I want to be._

Lyon cannot finish the sentence. 

Seeing something you want so much right in front of you and knowing you will never have it is true torture.

And so, it's simple. Ephraim just doesn't know what he is doing as his strong arms hold the other prince's slender form. In a swift motion, he puts the other next to him on the spacious bed. His mouth presses kisses on his luscious skin. Unlike in his previous dreams, his kisses are way more gentle. A gentleness Lyon had never expected from the other. 

Lyon gasps out in shock. Ephraim nudges him to lay down and in his confusion, Lyon follows the silent request. He is paralyzed, nothing about this dream is as he is used to. It both thrills and flusters him at the same time. It hurts. Every kiss Ephraim places on his chest feels like it will burn him to ashes. 

"S-Stop! Ephraim! Please stop!" 

Ephraim freezes. Guilt and embarrassment are starting to cloud his face as he retreats. 

"I'm- I'm sorry." he stammers. 

Lyon stares at him. The boy next to him is a poor substitute for the man he enjoys to have fun within his usual dreams before the nightmares start. 

"Please, quit that reproachful look of yours." the young man says awkwardly and Lyon watches him putting his hands up to his head, half-heartedly trying to cover his beat-red face. 

"I'm honest. I don't know what I'm doing. I… I've never put much thought to emotions and the like. I'm sorry."

Both are quiet. One processing the words, the other drowning in shame. 

Could it be… Is this real? It would be the only logical explanation. So… the shy person next to him is really Ephraim? 

"H-hey! What's so funny?!" 

Ephraim sounds too much like a stubborn child as if Lyon could take his complaints seriously. The purple-haired man continues his joyful laughter even when he feels Ephraim’s arms grabbing him in embarrassment. 

"You're telling me that you have never even thought about these things?" 

He lets go of Lyon and shifts a bit away from him. 

"Why should I have cared about love and all? You know exactly that I was terrible at everything that wasn't training; you even taught me things I'm sure I would have never understood otherwise." 

His gaze shifts to the soft bedding they're laying onto. Although the Grado prince is sure no one had changed the bed sheets for some time now, the textil is still relatively white and the unused blankets smell clean and have a faintly floral scent. It's been a long time since he fell asleep there. 

"I've always wanted to become a fighter. The strongest spearman in Magvel someday, that is what I wanted to be. A warrior is praised for his skill on the battlefield not… not for his skill in bed." He says and a blush appears on his cheeks. 

Lyon doesn't reply. 

What a blessing to live without having to worry about your unrequited love. The gnawing anxiety of whether to tell them or to lock your feelings away for all eternity. 

"Maybe it's because of the way I was raised. I was told a king must rule from the distance over his subordinates." the teal-haired man continues his unnecessary explanation.  
"Perhaps that's why I started to believe I can't afford to feel any real affection for anyone."

Ephraim looks at him in a way Lyon has never seen him look at anyone before. 

"I suppose I… I might have been wrong." 

Lyon blinks.

"If I'm honest, I'm afraid of the future. I'm afraid of a future without you. You're so wise, gentle, prudent… you're everything I lack. It's funny, we're practically opposites and… and enemies now but still, imagining living without you I… it scares me."

Without Lyon paying attention rough hands have found their way to his own and are intertwined with them by now. He lifts his head. 

"I think you told me something similar before. Years ago. You even suggested we could rule together." 

Lyon decides to not let his own opinion to this old suggestion resonate in his voice. Ephraim seems to remember his words since his eyes widen. 

"You will be fine without me, don't worry. You will become a good and admirable ruler, I have no doubt."

_You don’t need me. You’re strong. And I am weak._

All this time he envied the other for being strong and handsome while at the same time, that exact person envied him for his kindness and knowledge. 

"This has to be a mockery of life." the mage laughs melancholically. 

The other looks at him with pleading eyes. He's sure the weak Lyon would have never confessed his feelings. Not even in a situation like this. But he isn't that person anymore. 

"Do you remember what I said to you the last time we met? I mean it. Even now, I both love and hate you."  
Ephraim just continues to stare at him, mouth quivering slightly.  
"Yet, at the same time… You're the one who saved me from possession. Without you, The Demon King would have devoured me. I would have lost myself. Thank you for being there for me."

"Lyon…" comes the answer as Ephraim loses all manners and kisses him again. 

The other man admitted he has never done nor even thought about this before so it's understandable for him to be nervous but Lyon grows impatient with the other's unusual lack of courage. And so, he turns Ephraim’s innocent kiss into a passionate one. He hears Ephraim’s surprised gasp as Lyon opens his mouth, telling him to do the same without words. 

It feels wonderful. Lyon slowly opens his eyes only to see the other in absolute bliss, bodies coming closer still. Ephraim’s hands drive to Lyon's cheeks for their lips to stay locked. 

When their bodies touch, when Lyon feels trained musculature pressing onto him, he can't help but let a suppressed moan escape his mouth. Mindlessly, his bony hands move to his back and his nails press into scarred skin. 

A red blush appears on Ephraim’s attractive face and he breaks the heavenly kiss in favour of breathing. 

For the first time, Ephraim dares to stroke over Lyon's soft skin. Within seconds, the lilac-haired prince finds himself hugged by the other again. Tightly. 

"You're beautiful, Lyon." 

Instinctively, Lyon grips his hands on Ephraim’s back, earning a cut-off hiss and another excited glean from the other. 

“Spare me with your lies.” the words hit Ephraim's neck and he feels him shiver.

“It’s the truth!” The teal-haired man holds him even closer. Lyon whimpers at the feeling of being so intimately close to Ephraim. 

They stay like this for a while, holding each other wordlessly.

"Uhm, Lyon?" Ephraim's voice trembles. 

Instead of answering, he relishes at simply being held by strong arms. It feels nice and it's so easy to feel safe within his arms. 

"I- I don't want to make you uncomfortable again or hurt you. That's why… what do you want me to do?"

Lyon feels his face on his back; feels Ephraim’s warm blush on his skin and he almost forgets to reply. After some time, he pushes Ephraim off him and looks right into his deep blue eyes. 

"I want you to lay on your back. Can you do that for me?" 

It's as if the honey-sweet sound of Lyon's small request hypnotized Ephraim. The prince nods and a slender hand pushes him down with more force than he had expected from him. Nevertheless or more because of it, he doesn't resist. Instead, he obeys all too gladly and without much thought, probably without any at all. 

His breath hitches as he doesn't know what to do next and just stares into those soft lavender eyes above him. 

Pale hands are roaming over his upper body as Lyon lowers down to him. Ephraim sharply inhales as the other begins to caress his neck.  
What starts as light kisses quickly turns into not-so-soft bites and it's driving Ephraim crazy. His hands reach behind Lyon's back automatically, holding him by his small waist. 

"Ephraim." 

Lyon's breath ghosts against his neck and Ephraim shivers. At the call of his name he instinctively holds the other closer.

It hurts to look at him. Nothing is as in the countless times he did this in his imagination. Ephraim looks almost… vulnerable. He found pleasure in hurting Ephraim in his dreams, to see him gritting his teeth, sweat running on his scarred skin as he couldn’t do anything against Lyon but still tried to fight back. Yet in reality… it makes him feel incredibly guilty to see him struggle and he stops. 

“We should quit this.” Lyon says quietly and is about to retreat but strong hands stop him.

“N-no, please.”

Not wanting to let the other go, the other prince gulps and adds, beat-red “Please continue.”

They stare at each other and it feels like an eternity until Lyon finally breaks the silence.

“Are you sure? I don’t exactly have any experience in this either. If you really want me to continue... I fear I might not be gentle. Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?” 

“I can take anything, don’t worry about me.” 

He blushes heavily when he realizes what he just spit out carelessly, mind still swirling from Lyon caressing him. 

“That’s a... funny thing to say.” the lilac-haired prince chuckles as he leans close to him again.

“I will take you for your word then.” he whispers into the other’s ear. Ephraim fears he might faint. But as Lyon kisses him again, his mind turns blank and he doesn’t even notice how his eyes fall shut simultaneously.


End file.
